


银雪菲尔迪南特的五年

by cartasanri



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartasanri/pseuds/cartasanri
Summary: 是银雪线的菲尔迪南特。老师失踪后的5年间发生的故事。尝试着去写了一下我文笔不是很好还请见谅orz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. 序章

————————————

菲尔迪南特在这场战争中意识到他的人生轨迹早已被改变。

他骑着马挥动手中的银枪，击倒了一个个前来进犯的帝国士兵。

倒下的帝国士兵逐渐的增加，菲尔迪南特手中的枪似乎也变得沉重了不少。

“皇帝到底是出动了多少兵力？”眼前的敌人似乎怎么杀也杀不完……而且另一边的友军也没有空暇来支援他。

而此时教会的传令兵出现：“紧急后撤！快！”

“什么？”菲尔迪南特觉得自己还能继续坚持战斗。“难道战局已经到了不得不撤离的时候吗？”

“后撤！”菲尔迪南特对着他带领的赛罗司骑士团命令道。他们撤退的时候又杀出了一条血路。等到他们撤回到大修道院的时候，菲尔迪南特才注意到身旁的骑士只剩下了三个。

大修道院里面已经到处都是倒在地上发出哀嚎的伤员。修女和修道士正在急匆匆的给那些人医治。

他还看到黑鹫学级的其他学生也回来了。他们的脸上和身上无一不带着伤痕和血迹。

“菲尔君，你没事真的太好了。”多洛缇雅对他说，然后用白魔法开始给他疗伤。

“黑鹫学级的大家都没事，除了……艾黛尔贾特和修伯特……”

“是啊。但我总觉得很难过……”

贝尔娜缇塔倦缩在了一个角落，林哈尔特上前去用白魔法给她治疗伤口。平时活蹦乱跳的卡斯帕尔此时也是一言不发。佩托拉安静地坐在地上，若有所思。

没过多久西提斯就过来了。“黑鹫学级的同学们，你们辛苦了。刚才的出击行动你们很成功的击退了帝国的第一波攻势，争取了很多时间。”

“但是，眼前教会无法面对帝国压倒性的优势。敌人的数量太多了。教会沦陷也是时间问题。所以我们召回了选择战斗的学生。不能再让更多的学生白白送命了。”

“贝雷特老师呢？”菲尔迪南特急切的问。

“贝雷特老师已经在疏散学生了。无需担心。老师们会照顾好自己的。”西提斯继续说：“这是我对黑鹫学级学生最后一个命令。那就是紧急逃离大修道院。越快越好！”

“是！”菲尔迪南特和其他同学们回应。

“无需担心，现在还有赛罗司骑士团可以争取时间。你们只需要做的就是逃跑到安全的地方。”

“咦呀呀呀呀呀呀——贝尔、贝尔还能逃到哪里去！”贝尔娜缇塔开始慌了。“要完蛋了！”

“冷静点，贝尔娜缇塔。你不走我也只能把你背走了。”

“不要这样！贝尔不想当沙包！贝尔还能跑！”

“那我们快逃吧。”

学生们都逃跑了。所幸的是，帝国军并没有追击四处逃散的学生。但是教会在帝国压倒性的力量进攻下沦陷了……

大司教失踪，赛罗司骑士团被迫解散，就连老师也失踪了。老师的失踪让他很失落。

这个世界的和平被打破了。然而打破和平的恰好就是他的国家，他心心念念想要成为宰相要治理的国家……

菲尔迪南特和其他黑鹫学级的学生从没有想过他们的校园生活会以这样的结果落幕。

贝尔娜缇塔和林哈尔特被接回了各自的领地；佩托拉选择先回到布里基特，商量后续对帝国的政策方针；多洛缇雅选择先回安巴尔的剧院；卡斯帕尔认为自己已经无法回家了，踏上了流浪之路。

“那么菲尔迪南特呢？你要去哪里？”

“我……已经无家可归了。各位，多多保重。”

艾吉尔家已经被皇帝问责了。如果他回到帝国，以他如此的立场，皇帝肯定也不会饶过他的性命。他已经无家可归了。

曾经高高在上的他，被称为“贵族的社交界之花”，而且他还数次扬言要超过艾黛尔贾特。如果这一切都没有发生，未来的他也是帝国的宰相，居于无数人所羡慕的高位。

如今这一切都化为了泡影。什么都没了。

帝国的通缉名单中，菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔的名字赫然在列。

真是残酷啊。因为父亲的所作所为，皇帝殿下不会放过我们家族，再加上我选择站在老师那边，他们更不可能会放过我了。

没有任何帝国贵族敢接收这样一个逃犯。惊慌失措的贵族们更害怕皇帝的制裁。

菲尔迪南特也不愿意让别人受到牵连……

他独自一人离开了。

失去了经济来源的菲尔迪南特，为了谋生不得不寻找工作。他卖掉了身上带着的所有值钱的东西，给自己买了一套新的装备。

菲尔迪南特去了一家招募佣兵的酒馆。

“哟，这么可爱的小子，来我们佣兵这里是想干啥呀。”

“贵族大人亲自来访，可真是屈尊了。”

“其实我现在已经不是贵族了。我是来应聘佣兵的。”

“什么？？？你想当佣兵？就凭你这小子？”

“我觉得你还是不如卖身吧？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”里面的男人们哄然大笑。

“就是！瞧瞧你这么漂亮的脸蛋。不去卖真的可惜了。“

“有些贵族大人就是喜欢你这样的货色，让我来检验一下。“其中一个男人试图想捏菲尔迪南特的脸蛋，但是菲尔迪南特推开了他的手。

“这小子力气还挺大。”

“别碰我！”

对方似乎更来劲了。“像你这种不听话的孩子……我可要好好疼爱你哦。”

“我都说了不要碰我！”

另一个围上来的佣兵的手朝他的背后袭来。“哈，口气还挺大的。你给我乖乖的……唔！”

菲尔迪南特把佣兵的手往反方向一扭。被扭到手的佣兵痛的哇哇叫。

“不得了啊。这个小子就是想跟我们来一架。”

佣兵的拳头向他袭来，菲尔迪南特凭借着他惊人的直觉躲开了攻击。

我在那场战争中杀的人都比你们这群人杀的多。他想。

然后他凭借着惯性挥出拳头砸到佣兵的脸上，佣兵顿时失去知觉，他又朝着要害部位踢了过去，那位佣兵顿时倒地不起。另一个佣兵袭来，他一闪而过，用腿放到了佣兵。

“你们还有谁想跟我打？”菲尔迪南特大声质问道。

“团里最厉害的几个都被收拾了……”见识到他的身手，其他的佣兵都不敢轻举妄动。

“一起上吧！”其他佣兵大叫：“给他点颜色看看。”

混乱的打斗声持续了一段时间，最终还是以寂静收场。

酒馆里面躺着横七竖八的被打晕过去的佣兵。

“真没意思。反正我也不会跟你们这群渣滓共事的。”浑身血污的菲尔迪南特从酒馆里走了出来。“……又被搞砸了。还惹了这么多麻烦。”

看来这个地区是没法待下去了。再找下一家吧。不知道还有谁会想雇佣我呢……真令人头疼。

菲尔迪南特从一个高傲的贵族沦落到了一个落魄的佣兵。但是他在这段生活刚开始的时候并没有完全放下他的尊严。然而最终残酷的现实磨平了他的棱角。

TBC.


	2. 两场雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 菲尔迪南特意外的发现自己早已习惯了流浪的生活。
> 
> 之前跟着老师和同学做课题出战的时候风餐露宿也是难免的，但至少军旅生活比现在的生活要好。

————————

他每次过夜都在街头的一个角落，偶尔会被一些奇怪的流浪汉发现。

那天他真的是太累了。倒在街角的草堆睡了下去，却不知道是某个无赖的领地。

拾荒归来的无赖看到正在熟睡的他好像捡到宝了似的。

看到他那姣好的面容，不由得心生起了邪念。

菲尔迪南特梦到了自己正在草堆里睡觉。没多久，天空下雨了……

无赖往自己的裤子间摩擦了数回，一些奇怪的液体溅到菲尔迪南特正在熟睡的脸上。

雨水溅到菲尔迪南特的脸上。

无赖开始往菲尔迪南特身上抚摸着。

菲尔迪南特觉得自己的身上开始热了起来。他发觉自己被淋了雨，好像离发烧不远了。

无赖继续摸了下去，他拿出随身携带的绳子，试图捆绑菲尔迪南特的手脚。

“呵呵呵。阁下是在劫难逃了呢。”带头的那个人说道。“帝国的叛徒、女神的走狗。阁下真是令人讽刺啊。”

那漆黑的身影、阴森的笑容让他永远无法忘记。他对于菲尔迪南特就是噩梦般的存在……

“修伯特！”菲尔迪南特惊讶道。“我是不会跟你走的！”说罢他开始往另一边跑。

“你逃不掉的。”修伯特的暗魔法瞬间包围住了他。

麻绳捆住了菲尔迪南特的手。

“难道……不！我不接受！”菲尔迪南特大喊。“我是不会屈服于你这种卑鄙之人的！”

菲尔迪南特猛地一下从草堆跳起来。正在捆绑他手脚的无赖突然停住了。

“不要！”然后菲尔迪南特对着他的肚子来了一脚。他把绑的并不算紧的绳子挣开了。无赖对这猛烈的一击毫无防备，再加上身体并不结实，因为疼痛而无法起身。

菲尔迪南特捂住了他的嘴巴，然后用匕首划了一下他的脖子。

他跪在地上大口喘息，直到他的呼吸缓和了下来。他才反应到，因为这个噩梦，他把原本想要猥亵他的人给杀了。

“真是不走运啊。”他暗自庆幸，还好他碰见的不是修伯特。修伯特那讽刺的话语扎在他的心上。

自从发生了那件事，他总是不敢睡的那么沉了。而且手中至少要拿着一把剑才能安心睡觉。

——————

大约过了3个节，菲尔迪南特终于找到了工作。而他身上的钱也差不多用光了。

“喂，新来的小子，不要总是坐在角落一边闷闷不乐的啊。”旁边的女佣兵说。

菲尔迪南特只是回头看了她一眼。

“他有点孤僻。”旁边的人窃窃私语。“好像他是一个落魄的贵族来着。”

“是吗？真是有点可惜……他还长的挺帅的呢。”

那个曾经神采奕奕的“自己”似乎消失了。数节之前，他还会高声的向别人告诉自己的名号，让所有人知道他就是“菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔”。因为屡次告诉别人自己的名号，他的名字已经在贵族界无人不晓。但是他现在却再也没提过自己的姓氏。他觉得他不配。

艾吉尔家已经不存在了。

第一天的任务做完了，他独自一人来到了酒馆。给自己点了一瓶酒。

他回忆起了之前的很多人。其中有康斯坦洁·冯·努维尔。曾经他和她并称是“帝国社交界的双花”。数年前他们俩在各贵族面前容光焕发的样子在脑海里浮现。但是没过多久在帝国对鞑古扎-布里基特的战役后，努维尔家的情况急转直下。那个曾经骄傲的贵族女子，悄无声息地从众人视线里消失了。菲尔迪南特对她的匆匆离去感到格外惋惜。

他没想到还会在大修道院看到她。他试图去想象她当时的情境，同情她的遭遇，但是被她严词拒绝了。

“你根本就不懂！你还想同情我！我根本就不需要你的同情！”康斯坦洁很生气。

这一度让乐于助人的菲尔迪南特感到十分的难堪。

现在的菲尔迪南特终于明白康斯坦洁当初为什么会这样对他。他所谓的“同情”，对于她来说无异于羞辱。

无论康斯坦洁受到了什么样的遭遇，她始终都没有放下最后的尊严。“贵族仍然是贵族。”

“哈哈哈，真没想到我也会有这么一天。”菲尔迪南特嘲笑着自己。“我只是个小丑罢了。”

愧疚感又涌上心头。

他给自己倒了一杯酒。这里的酒跟他之前在帝国喝的天差地别。平民喝的酒怎么能跟贵族的比呢。里面掺了不少水，还有奇怪的杂质混在里面。菲尔迪南特一下子把整杯喝完。那感觉又苦又涩。还不小心呛到了，弄得他喉咙非常难受。

“不，这感觉还不够……”他觉得自己还需要更多的酒。

他又给自己灌了几瓶。

他觉得作为贵族就不应该做出当众哭泣的这种十分失礼的行为，但他又在反复证实自己已经不再是贵族的事实。

“为什么？为什么事情会变成这样？”这种矛盾的感觉让菲尔迪南特恨极了自己。

他放声大哭起来。闹得邻桌的人也烦了。“老板，快点把那个疯子撵走。“

“可恶啊！”菲尔迪南特走到那桌人旁边。“关你什么事？”然后不小心吐到了那个人的身上。

淋了一身呕吐物的那个人十分恼怒，但深知自己不是他的对手。就去找了老板麻烦。

似乎听到了争吵声，他也搞不清楚情况，就大摇大摆的走出了酒馆。

翠雨节正如此名，忽然天空就下起了大雨。他一时很难分辨自己脸上流的是雨还是泪。

“原来这就是你所说的地狱吗。”他只觉得眼前一片灰暗，看不清未来的路。

然后一路跌跌撞撞的在泥泞的道路走着，不小心摔了一跤。他听见自己的呐喊。

“我到底该怎么办……？”

至少现在还可以发泄一下自己的悲伤。

不知道过了多久，他终于走回了临时的住处。

第二天酒馆的伙计代替老板向他索取赔偿。“给您惹麻烦了吗。真是对不起，我真是罪该万死，我应该钻到地底下的……”他把他这个节刚发的工钱都赔偿给了老板。

之前因为生活所迫的他没有任何的闲暇时间来接收关于外界的信息。曾经的他无时不刻的关注着时事，毕竟他可是未来要当宰相的人啊。但是现在他对外界的情况没有以前那么关注了。

他偶然间听见旁边的人闲聊。

“听说那个法嘉斯的王子，帝弥托利……”

这突然引起了菲尔迪南特的注意。

“他不是即位成为国王了吗？”

“并没有。他已经被处刑了。”

“什么？”菲尔迪南特惊讶的叫了出来。

“抱歉。刚才太激动了，真是失礼了。能请您说说到底是怎么一回事吗。”

“原来你也不知道啊？”那个佣兵说。“这个法嘉斯的乡下地方信息也是够闭塞的。”

“原来要即位为国王的帝弥托利王子，因为违反了法嘉斯神圣王国的法律，已经被处刑了。”

“什么时候处刑的？”

“大约一节之前。布雷达德王家的血脉已经断绝了。”

菲尔迪南特觉得五雷轰顶。“这怎么可能……”

“我也不知道。总之，法嘉斯已经接手给另外的人去治理了。”

帝弥托利的死亡让他感到格外的遗憾和惋惜。才短短的那么一段时间之内，未来的法嘉斯国王已经……

他很难想象失去国王的国家会如何运转下去。法嘉斯神圣王国现在已经处于了岌岌可危的状态中。而人民的苦难早已爆发了。他回忆起他流浪在法嘉斯的街头浑浑噩噩的日子。沿路饥饿的人们和被抛弃的婴儿。但是这样的国家已经无暇顾及他们的死活。那个时候落魄的他，也没有能力去帮助任何人。

他觉得自己非常的无力。

战争的号角早已吹响。虽然这个小镇上暂时过的是比较安宁的日子，但是他也担心总有一天战火也会将此地燃烧殆尽。

但是他选择了当佣兵这条路，就是选择了服从战争的召唤。

菲尔迪南特，正如一颗小小的火苗，被投入到名为战争的地狱烈焰之中。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 永远都是恶役的修伯特（）
> 
> 自闭期菲尔（cry) 
> 
> 这算是一段平淡又忧伤的描述吧。接下来就进入战争篇了。


	3. 大战的前兆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 法嘉斯神圣王国发生了暴乱。神圣王国的王子帝弥托利被处刑，以科尔娜莉亚为首的王国各势力率先反叛，投靠了阿德剌斯忒亚帝国。王室因政变而遭到灭绝，更名后向帝国称臣的旧布雷达德领，被称为“法嘉斯公国”。忠于法嘉斯神圣王国——布雷达德王家的伏拉鲁达力乌斯家和戈迪耶家在此时陷入了危机之中。
> 
> 从极北之地——斯灵袭来的数万斯灵人向戈迪耶边境发动了猛烈的进攻。
> 
> ——1182.1守护节 

————————————

不知不觉就已经到了飞龙节。此时已经是法嘉斯的深秋，各地的气温都下降了许多。

佣兵团接到了一个重酬的委托。

“看来又有一场大战了。而且此次的报酬……相当的高。”旁边的佣兵纷纷议论了起来。

“我已经决定好了。”菲尔迪南特签下了一纸契约。

整备完物资的佣兵团开始朝着目的地北上。

越往北边走，气候无疑是更加的寒冷了。越来越低的气温令菲尔迪南特瑟瑟发抖。

“你看上去有点怕冷呢。”旁边的佣兵说道。

“……是吗。”菲尔迪南特淡淡的回了一句。

“大概是南方人吧？没办法，法嘉斯的天气就是这么冷。”

他们途径伏拉鲁达力乌斯领的时候，天空早已飘起了大雪。道路前的积雪越来越厚。他们沿着河流一路北上，穿过了人烟稀少的村庄、茂密的森林和积雪深厚的伊哈平原。在路上他们和一部分的前往戈迪耶边境的军队合流了。

在行进的过程中，那些来自北境的兵士开始唱起了北境的歌谣。

这首歌给这次行军增加了悲壮的气息。菲尔迪南特看着那些唱着歌的士兵们。他们唱歌的神情显得如此的骄傲和自豪。无论如何，这种歌声确实给了前往边境的人一种勇气。虽然失落的菲尔迪南特觉得自己很难被鼓动了，他还是默默地记下了这首歌。

星辰节即将结束的时候，他们终于到达了这次任务的地点——戈迪耶的东部边境。前方就是芙朵拉最北部的要塞。在芙朵拉与斯灵的边界，巨大的城墙耸立着。这座戈迪耶城塞已经有了数百年的历史。

北部的斯灵半岛，以广阔的沙漠而闻名，但实际上戈迪耶领与斯灵的交界之处并不是沙漠，而是山脉和平原，还有一条作为分界线的河流，气候也没有斯灵沙漠那么干燥。

戈迪耶的士官前来示意，把他们编入了部队。从各地招募来的佣兵聚集在这个营地之中。他们找到了营地就立刻安顿下来，等待领主的命令。

这个据点已经进入到了最高级的戒备状态。工程兵正在修理守城器械。修道士们正从外面把受伤的士兵接回了营地。

“北境的戈迪耶伯爵大人年事已高，所以镇守此地的是伯爵的儿子。”戈迪耶的士兵介绍道，“现在的指挥官，就是继承了英雄的遗产“破裂之枪”的希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶大人。”

正在此时数十名骑士刚从外面回到了营地。为首的红发骑士率先下马。

“刚才去外面调查了一下情报。”他跟属下交谈了起来。“我们这边暂时是确保了安全……”

只见那位骑士穿着一身素朴的铠甲，手中的枪发出奇异的光芒，枪身上类似于骨头的部分正在抖动着。他把枪递给了两位部下，那把红发骑士轻松就能挥动的枪到了两位部下的手里，显得意外的沉重。

红发骑士交待完了今天之内的所有事情之后，便动身回去休息。此时菲尔迪南特整理好物资不久，走出了营帐，观察一下周边的情况。

红发骑士看到熟悉的身影。那位橙色头发的佣兵有种似曾相识的感觉……

“你是……这不是菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔吗！”红发骑士走到菲尔迪南特面前。

“……希尔凡……大人？您直接称呼我菲尔迪南特就好。”菲尔迪南特知道现在的身份区别，于是他开始改口。

“菲尔迪南特？你这样称呼我还有点不太习惯。”希尔凡听到他这样的称呼有点吃惊。

“……我已经不再是贵族了。现在的我只是一介雇佣兵而已。”

“这样啊。之前也听说过你们家的遭遇……”

“那都已经是过去的事情了。”

“说的也是。我居然没想到你会来到这里。不过既然你来了……”希尔凡发出了邀请：“来我的房间喝一下茶吧？老同学好久没见了。”

菲尔迪南特略带迟疑的答应了。

“好歹也是老同学一场，也别这么拘谨嘛~”希尔凡高兴的拉着菲尔迪南特走进了自己的房间。希尔凡暂时住的房间看上去十分的朴素。

“这里的条件也就这样了。跟大修道院那边差的不是一点两点。”

“没那种事。我已经很感激不尽了。”

希尔凡命令佣人去拿茶水。茶叶虽然不算是上等的，但也是边境稀缺的物品。

“失礼了。突然还有一件事情要处理。要暂时离开一小段时间，抱歉。”希尔凡说。

在希尔凡暂时离开的间隙菲尔迪南特偶然看到了放在他书桌上的《斯灵简史》。这本书似曾相识。

他回忆起了之前的往事。正在大修道院的藏书室里看书的他，也曾看到希尔凡在匆匆忙忙翻找着书籍。结果希尔凡遗漏了一本书没带走。菲尔迪南特看完书以后，正好看到了希尔凡留下来的这本。

“斯灵简史？”

他强烈的好奇心促使他翻开了这本书。那神秘莫测的斯灵世界映入到他的脑海中。

希尔凡的家族已经和斯灵人抗争了两百多年……

对于菲尔迪南特来说，他曾经觉得战争离他非常遥远。但是对于身处边境之人的来说，战争是在所难免的。

而且战争就这样开始了……

等希尔凡回来他们开始了极其朴素的茶会。

在谈话的开头他们毫无例外地提起了天气。“今年的天气真的很反常啊。” 希尔凡把茶水倒给了菲尔迪南特。“你大概是第一次来到这么北边的地方吧？”

“嗯。法嘉斯的冬天都是这么冷吗……”菲尔迪南特问。

“是啊。只是今年的天气特别的冷。”希尔凡说。 “戈迪耶有一个自古相传的经验。就是如果今年的天气特别极端的话，斯灵人就有很大的概率会发动攻击。”

“所以那些斯灵人会在这种极端的天气发动进攻？还有这样的说法。”

“前段时间气候十分炎热，达到了有史以来的高温，然后过了飞龙节气温骤然变低。到现在守护节仍然是保持着极低的温度。”希尔凡向他解释。

“斯灵人对天气的耐受程度很强的，戈迪耶领的士兵对极端的天气就没有那么适应了。然后他们这些斯灵人就会看中这个好机会来进攻。也是最让我们家最头痛的时候了。”希尔凡叹了一口气。“也没有想到你会过来这里，看来我们真的是缘分呀。我原以为你当初回到了帝国。”

“并没有。我在那个时候就已经无处可去了。”菲尔迪南特把大修道院守卫战后的一些经历告诉了希尔凡。“原来是这样啊……”希尔凡在听说了菲尔迪南特的经历后不禁感叹道。

菲尔迪南特也有一个疑问。“恕我僭越。希尔凡大人的枪，就是之前我们学级从迈克朗那里拿回来的英雄遗产“破裂之枪”……？”

“没错。当时你们学级讨伐了他之后，教会回收了这把枪。但是在父亲大人的争取下还是把枪要了回来。”希尔凡说，“毕竟我们家的情况比较特殊，背负着世代守护边境的责任。如果没有了遗产，我们戈迪耶家的实力会下降很多，边境就会有危险。”

“关于你的兄长发生的那件事我也感到十分的遗憾。“

“没事。虽然我很不想提到我那哥哥的。但他跟斯灵人的关系意外的好呢。他刚被驱逐出家族的时候，甚至还煽动了斯灵人过来搞乱。”

迈克朗的所作所为违背了贵族……但是菲尔迪南特并不否定他有一定的能力。“那群斯灵人选择在这段时间发动如此猛烈的攻击，绝对不可能是巧合……可能不完全是因为气候的原因……”

“唉…可能我们法嘉斯这边也走漏了风声，斯灵人应该认为这是有史以来最好的进攻机会了吧。”

“我们率先击败了几批斯灵人，但是敌方还是具有发动袭击的力量。”

“根据侦察兵的消息，不出数十天以内，那群斯灵人就会发动最猛烈的袭击。他们的目标，就是率先攻下作为入口的这座城塞，然后进一步控制并且掠夺整个戈迪耶领。”

“除去看守其他边境的，守卫城镇的，还有防守公国军进攻的那些兵力，现在这个边境城塞能用的兵力，只有这么多。好在有伏拉鲁达利乌斯领的支援之下，我们领地面对公国军的压力没有那么大，可以投入更多的兵力在边境。”

“所以，接下来将是一场硬仗。”

……

他们一直聊到深夜。

他们也聊了关于在大修道院生活的一些琐事。“这里的生活就是稍微无聊了些。我觉得还是大修道院的生活比较多姿多彩。”

希尔凡是这么想的。其实除了意料之外到来的菲尔迪南特，没有其他的能跟他姑且算是平等对话的同辈了吧。而且菲尔迪南特也是在士官学校就读过的学生，武艺和领兵打仗的水平绝对是一等一的。

“明天你就过来军议吧。我要把你安排到一个适合的位置。”希尔凡说。“有你在，我觉得我有了很多信心。”

“不，其实希尔凡大人没必要那么抬举我……我会尽力而为的。”

“拜托你了。在这个时候战斗力绝对是越强越好。多多益善。戈迪耶家为了打赢这场战争已经倾尽了全力。”

这次茶会也就是大战之前的唯一的放松时间了。之后他们又回到了自己的岗位上，为即将到来的战斗做足准备。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s
> 
> 茶会的相谈透露了大量的信息。
> 
> 戈迪耶领有很多的想象空间，需要补充很多的设定（
> 
> 接下来写的部分有点难所以会有点卡文orz
> 
> ——————————————
> 
> p.p.s
> 
> 附上法嘉斯地图链接：
> 
> https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/F%C3%B3dlan?file=Holy_Kingdom_of_Faerghus.png  
> 实际上芙朵拉地图也只是给了有限的要素……那就只能捏造了（doge）（芙 朵 拉 带 地 理 学 家）
> 
> ——————————
> 
> p.p.p.s
> 
> 夹带私货时间（）
> 
> 建议配合Stratovarius的The Land of Ice and Snow这首歌食用(我不是来推歌的（你就是


End file.
